


Walking on the Hallways

by jbrsakura



Series: Walking on the Hallways [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Musicians, Mysterious Person - Freeform, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Pianist Viktor Nikiforov, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Secret Crush, Single Phichit, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprise Ending, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, musician au, please be patient, thirdwheeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrsakura/pseuds/jbrsakura
Summary: When Yuuri received the acceptance to his dream school, he never expected to come face to face with Viktor Nikiforov, the man he looked up to ever since he was a kid. Like a dream come true, Yuuri’s eyes won’t stop looking at him. When a chance was given to work with him, both their feelings were turned into something they never expected. But with the Mysterious pianist continually tugging his heart with his nightly melody, Yuuri finds himself in a situation he thought would only happen in movies.





	1. Remember the First Time When I First Saw You

When Yuuri decided to apply for college, he has only one school in his mind. Cantabile School of Music and Arts. He wanted to become a pianist like his childhood idol, Viktor Nikiforov who incidentally studied in the same school. Like him, he wanted to play the piano in front of many people. In high school, he would to play for their school choir or for the music club when they perform during school festivals but he wanted more. He wanted to be on the same stage as the legendary Viktor Nikiforov. 

And it felt surreal now that he’s going to Cantabile School of Music and Arts. The long wait for the results of the accepted applicants has been finally over. It was like being drown in a very deep sea as he anxiously waited for it every single day. He remembered how he laid at night thinking where would be the white envelope he’d been waiting for. He lay there every night, letting himself be eaten by the anxiousness that he felt. Even the katsudon that his mother cooked for him did not help in how dreadful he felt. Not until he saw that white envelop he’d been waiting for months sitting on the countertop when he got home one day from school. And when he opened it and read the lines saying that he got accepted, he just stood immobile and dumbfounded. When his parents arrived right at that moment, he could only sob on their shoulders. He clearly remembers how his mother teared up when he realized that her precious son will be far from them. But he knew, he knew that his mother will support him in his new journey. 

They did not waste any more time, days after he received the news, Yuuri and his family started preparing for his enrolment and departure. His mother even organized the place he will be staying there through Minako, ensuring that his son has all the things he need while he’s far away from home. Few days before going, Yuuri was slowly packing his clothes in his suitcase when his sister opened the door to his room. She stood leaning on the side of the door just looking at him with a smile on her face. It was a warm smile. A smile he rarely sees from her sister.

“Need some help, little brother?” she asked and then walked towards Yuuri.  
“Nee-chan… I-“

“Oh, don’t go crying now Yuuri. You should be happy that you got in. You show them what you got, okay? And don’t you cry.” 

His sister told him off before the tears could even fall from his eyes. He held his breathe for a moment trying to stop the tears from falling down but he failed miserably and started sobbing in front of his sister.

“Come on Yuuri.” She pulled his brother closer to her and embraced him. Just like any sister, she’s also sad that his only brother won’t be with them for quite a long time but she’s also happy that his brother is reaching his dream bit by bit.

They stayed like that for quite some time until they felt both embarrassed and then Mari pushed him away. They laughed at each other and then the two of them started to pack what was still needed to be packed.

~  
Yuuri was standing in front of his family as they bid goodbye to him. There were tears and hugs from his parents and sister that day and he secretly wished that he could put them inside his bags and go with them. But he also felt the excitement in his heart now that he’s going to be in his dream school. It is a new journey for him and he could not wait for it to start.

“Yuuri, Minako will be waiting for you. Call us when you get to your apartment, okay?” His mother reminded him.

He nodded and gave them one last hug before he turned and walked right through the door separating him from his dreams.

~  
As Yuuri watched over the sun slowly setting and the clouds engulfed by this warmth from its last rays, he felt his lips curled up into a smile. His heart was beating like crazy as the sun slowly disappeared in those puffy clouds. He closed his eyes and listened to the chatter of the people behind him, the kid’s cries and the snoring of the sleeping man next to him. It was like music to his ears. How could he not think that everything around him is music when he’s now a on the plane towards his dream. Bit by bit, the noise lulled him into a deep sleep (or maybe it was just the lack of sleep from last night due to his excitement) until he was woken by a shake in his shoulders. When he opened his eyes the flight attendant was smiling at him.

“We’re already here sir.”

“T-Thank you.” he stuttered and rose from his seat embarrassed as his cheeks turned pink. 

He slept his excitement the entire ride. When he alighted from the plane, he found himself standing in the middle of the airport waiting for Minako. There’s a little bit of panic now washing over his face when Minako was nowhere to be seen until he heard someone calling his name. Or more like screaming and when he turned his head to where the voice was coming, he saw Minako waiving exaggeratedly at him. Even the other people at the airport was looking at her. She was like a madwoman and Yuuri could not help but turn red from all the commotion.

“Yuuuriiiii!! Here! Yuuuuriii!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Yuuri was welcomed by a big hug which almost knocked him over. Minako started rubbing her cheeks to Yuuri’s.

“Ah my precious student is here at last. I’ve missed you so much. And look at you! You have lost so much weight!” She stepped back and admired the beauty in front of her.

“And your skin is still as soft as you were younger. AH! I miss my youth!” She exclaimed and started pinching Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Sshtop it Minako-shan…it –urts.” Yuuri said as he struggled getting away from her. 

She used to pinch his face when he was still younger… and fat. Minako had always told him than his cheeks are like baby’s butt. Soft and smooth and she envied his cheeks. When she gets drunk in at their place she would sometimes rant at how she envied Yuuri for his youth and the undeniably smooth and fair skin while her’s are slowly fading. 

Minako became their family friend when Yuuri started attending her piano classes. When Yuuri first came in her studio, Minako thought of him as a shy young kid not until she had seen the burning courage and hope in Yuuri’s eyes as years passed by which won her heart. Minako noted once, that when he plays the piano in each performances, he demands everyone’s attention. He poured his soul in every performances he had. He captivated her by his music. And not only when Yuuri touch the piano keys does he elicit the magnificent music but also when he secretly sings. Minako once teased him to sing in front of a large audience but the young man turned white as if he heard a bad news. Playing the piano for him is different from singing in front of many people. She gave up on it but Minako still enjoyed the privilege of Yuuri singing without all the people. 

“Yuuri~ I’ve been waiting for you but I got hungry and ate already.” She said to him cutely. Finally letting Yuuri’s cheeks go. 

“I’m fine Minako-san, I ate some while waiting for you as well.” He said quietly and rubbed his now pinkish face.

Minako then grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and led him out of the building like a lost child.  
“Come on Yuuri, I really want to show you your place. I placed my old piano in your flat so you could practice anytime. I’m so excited for you Yuuri! This is your dream. Aren’t you excited?”

“Yes. Yes I am excited.” He said quietly feeling embarrassed.

Minako looked at him and hugged him once more.

“I’m so proud of you Yuuri. You’ve come so far.” She said in his ears. She then stepped back and looked at his student smiling.

“Let’s go kick some ass Yuuri.”She added. She turned her back and dragged Yuuri out of the airport.

Yuuri studied Minako’s back and noticed the white streaks of hair. It has been two years since he last saw her. His first teacher. Although a little bit older, Minako still has that energy that she used to have. There is still the youth and fire inside her that is really contagious. Without her, Yuuri probably have given up on his dreams and he’s happy that he saw her again. He smiled thinking of it.

~  
They reached the apartment building owned by Minako which was the result of her hard work in the music industry. When she opened Yuuri’s room, the piano was sitting by the corner of the room near the window, illuminated by the glowing moon. 

Yuuri walked inside the apartment, towards the piano.

“You’re giving me this?” he caressed the beautiful thing between his fingers. 

“Do you like it?” Minako asked. A little bit unsure if Yuuri would like the gift. She remembered how Yuuri would refuse all her gifts out of his shyness. His cheeks would sometimes turn red from all the attention that Minako have given him. Though for her it’s more like a sisterly or motherly affection.

“You’re kidding me right? Thank you Minako-san. This is really amazing.” He smiled at her from ear to ear. 

Probably because Yuuri have grown a lot for the past years, he became more confident and overcame his shyness. Though like before, he’s still grateful from all the things and help she had given him.

“That’s my present for you since you got accepted. Now, now, we need to get your luggage in and you need your rest. Let’s clean up tomorrow.” She said as she dragged the suitcase inside the room.

Yuuri helped her with all the things that he brought to the only room in the apartment. The apartment is a small one but everything that Yuuri needs was already put together. He knew that Minako did it all for him. She treated him like a son or sometimes a little brother and spoiled him with everything. And Yuuri is always grateful to her because of that.

“This is a nice place Minako. Thank you very much for arranging it.” he bowed at her politely. 

“Don’t mention it Yuuri. I want you to be comfortable before I go.” she explained as they made way back to the living room.

“Eh?! You’re leaving?” Yuuri asked her. Shocked by the news.

“Did I not tell you that? I’ll be leaving in three days for Milan. We have a performance there and after that Barcelona and Japan. So before I go, I want to see you comfortable here. Okay?” 

“Okay, I understand.” Yuuri said with a little bit of sadness in his tone as he sat beside her in the small sofa. 

“Yuuri come on. You’ll enjoy it here even if I’m not here. Let me tell you about the other tenants so you won’t feel awkward when you see them.” she took some paper and pen in her purse and draw the three story building in front of Yuuri.

“Okay. This building has five units. Mine is in the first floor and the other was occupied by JJ. He’s a little bit annoying but he’s okay. He has a girlfriend and according to him they’ll get married soon. He’s older than you, two years I think and he takes acting in your school. Yours here at the second and beside yours is Phichit’s. He a really nice kid and he keeps a lot of hamsters in his room. Oh, he will be also studying in your school. He arrived here last month with his parents. And he plays the violin. Here, in the third floor is the biggest room. The previous occupant was a couple but they moved to the suburbs. Now, the occupant is a student in your school as well and plays the piano like you do. He arrived last week but I haven’t seen him yet. The caretaker met him though. I hope he’s handsome. Like really handsome. It would really be nice if there’s someone beautiful here, don’t you think Yuuri?” She asked him playfully.

“Eh? That’s..That’s...I-It did not really come into my mind Minako-san.” He said in a small voice. 

Every time some handsome men would catch Minako’s eyes, it twinkles and according to her, gorgeous men are her inspiration.

“Hahahaha! Don’t be shy Yuuri. You’re not getting any younger you know. I haven’t seen you date someone. Maybe… you’ll find some handsome man in your campus or maybe the mysterious tenant.” She teased him about his relationship status. 

The two of them alternately shared stories from the years that they have not seen each other that night until both of them felt the sleepiness creeping in.

“Yuuri, let’s walk around tomorrow after you’ve settled your things. It will help you familiarize the place.” Minako then yawned and headed to the door.

“That would be great. I’ll see you tomorrow then. And thank you again for everything.” he said to her sincerely. Minako then pinched his cheeks like she always did.

“Still like a baby’s butt. Goodnight Yuuri.” and when the door closed. Yuuri was left alone. 

He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, his excitement for tomorrow’s adventure made him lie awake. He suddenly heard music playing. 

It was probably Minako’s.

He thought and he closed his eyes while listening to the piano playing until he fell asleep. 

~  
The next two days Minako toured Yuuri around the city and at his school which he was really thankful since Yuuri can be really bad at directions.

Coincidentally, they met Phichit on the café next to their apartment having some brunch. The two of them instantly clicked and Phichit went with them touring around. 

Before Minako left the place, he told Phichit to take care of Yuuri while she’s away.

“You don’t have to worry Minako, I’ll watch over him.” He said with a reassuring smile.

The two of them stood at the edge of the road as they bid Minako goodbye. Yuuri offered the good luck charm that he brought to Minako. But she refused it saying that she still has the one that he gave him years ago. Minako hugged him for the last time, and silently wished that Yuuri will find his dreams in this city.

“Good luck you two. School starts in three days.” She smiled and waved good bye. 

The two men stood there until the cab was nowhere to be seen.

“She really care for you.” Phichit noted.

“She’s like a family.” 

Tears were threatening to escape from his eyes but then, Phichit hugged him which made him less sad. It is a good thing he found a friend before Minako left. He thought to himself.

They went inside the building and watched some movies while eating some popcorn in Phichit’s room.

When the night came, Yuuri thought of the fast approaching opening of classes. It made him feel giddy from the excitement. Tomorrow, he will buy some school stuff together with Phichit.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep when he heard the melody again. The one he heard in his first night. He opened his eyes wide. 

It couldn’t be possibly Minako’s. 

He thought as he sat up in his bed. His heart started racing a bit faster than usual. 

There couldn’t be any ghosts here, right? 

He asked himself and pulled the blanket closer to him. And then it occurred to him the mysterious tenant who like him, plays the piano. Though a little bit scared the melody actually was comfortable and it made him want to listen more to the melody. He closed his eyes and listened to it more. It is unfamiliar. It is not one of the pieces of the greatest pianists he knew. But it is a melody that invites your heart closer to where it is coming from. The melody wants to tell something. A story. But he still could not figure it out… yet.

The music suddenly stopped in the middle. Yuuri opened his eyes puzzled as to why it stopped in the middle, wondering of the Mysterious Pianist and its Mysterious Melody.

“Mysterious it is…” he whispered and closed his eyes again while silently humming the melody until he fell asleep.

~  
For the remaining days before the opening of classes, Yuuri and Phichit roamed around the city and shopped for things they needed for school. And every night before Yuuri goes to sleep, he waits for the Mysterious Pianist to play the melody again. Yuuri once asked if Phichit heard of it but unfortunately, Phichit has a habit of listening to music while sleeping through earphones so it is impossible for him to hear it.

“It must be the one on third floor. The caretaker once mentioned that a piano was delivered there. It must be him since Minako’s not here.” he said.

“Probably…” Yuuri said as they walk to the park near their place.

They went grocery shopping that day for their little celebration of the upcoming opening of classes and after they have eaten the pasta that Yuuri cooked for them (since Phichit doesn’t know how), the other man asked Yuuri to play one song for him. He really wanted to see Yuuri play before the school starts and Yuuri agreed although still a bit shy to play in front of his new friend. 

“I not really that good Phichit.” He said bashfully.

“Come on. Just once Yuuri, please.” he clasp his hands together as if he was praying with his eyes closed.

“Okay…” Yuuri agreed.

Phichit then hugged and cheered him as he pushed Yuuri to the piano at the corner of the room.

He stretched his arms and fingers before playing the piano. He then remembered that ever since he came here, he never once played it. And it was really nice to be playing the piano. When the first note rang all over the room, he felt himself losing together with it. He played it with his eyes closes without looking at the keys. Like the piano is a part of his body. Just like that, Yuuri was engulfed by the melody filling the room.

When he finished the last note, Phichit was standing and clapping his hands like a seal.

“That was incredible Yuuri! You’re really great. Oh my god! I can’t believe that you’re that good. Play some more! Play some more! Come on. Encore! Encore! Encore!” Phichit was like an audience in a concert. Overwhelmed by Yuuri’s prowess.

Yuuri felt elated at the feeling of someone appreciating his talent. It also felt great being able to play the piano. It made him calm from all the excitement he felt the entire week because of the school opening. The two of them played some more until it was time for them to sleep.

Yuuri lay waiting for the melody to play again and just like every night, it fills his ears and heart. And like a lullaby, it rocked him to sleep.

~  
In the upstairs room, Yuuri did not know that someone was listening to him play. The man was sitting on his own piano with a glass of wine on his hand when he heard it.

“Hmmm… Beethoven’s Fur Elise…interesting…” the man whispered to no one.

The wind blew the notes that Yuuri was playing to him and like a magic, it tugged his heart. Something was happening inside him yet he doesn’t know what it was. He wondered and chugged the last of his wine in his glass. He started playing the same melody he had been playing for the past week but just like the other nights, he would always stop in the middle not being able to finish that melody.

He grabbed the glass sitting on the piano and threw it in the wall. Just like every night he sat there by the window, frustrated. 

“Why?” he sat there, hair balled in his hands and tears falling from his eyes.

~  
The morning of the school opening was like no other for Yuuri. He felt so much energy the minute he woke up. He hummed and sang while preparing his breakfast and things needed for his class. The mixed emotions he feels at the moment is making him go on edge and when this happens to him. He sings. Though he also has talent in that area, he does not sing in front of many people, only to his family or Minako. He felt like having a concert even in the shower due to his nervousness. 

When he finished getting ready, he has already calmed himself down. He heard a knock on his door with Phichit on the other side. They promised to go together on the first day. The other man was smiling from ear to ear and Yuuri noticed the violin case on his right hand. He thought that he’ll ask Phichit to play the violin for him one day but not now.

“You ready?” Phichit asked him.

“Yeah.” He then closed his door behind him.

~  
When they reached their school, first years were directed to the auditorium where the orientation will be happening. Yuuri and Phichit sat on the third row of the chairs near the front of the stage. They waited patiently for the program to start when whispers filled the room. The two of them just shrugged but when Yuuri heard someone mentioning the name Viktor.

‘Oh my god. He’s hot.’

‘Viktor Nikiforov is here?!’

‘Look at him, he’s like a model from a magazine. I’m could die right now.’

The people behind him squealed and he could not help but look behind. 

Shocked. Frozen. Barely breathing.

Yuuri was utterly taken aback when he saw the person behind him. And even Phichit was even shocked to see the person he was looking at.

“omayfreakingod” Phichit whispered. He got his phone out of his pocket and took a photo of the man sitting. The man even posed for him. 

But there, Yuuri just sat. He could not believe what was happening. He could not believe it. He forgot to breathe. He forgot to move. And he embarrassingly forgot to close his mouth. He just sat their gawking at the man in his flashy pink coat and sunglasses. 

The man smiled at him and right then and there, Yuuri’s heart exploded. The man took his sunglasses and just like that, Yuuri’s heart pierced was by the most beautiful pair of azure eyes. It shook  
Yuuri’s heart. Captivated him. It felt like there’s only two of them in the room. 

The man extended his hands to Yuuri and his other hand brushed the silky silver hair obstructing his face. It felt like his every movements are set in a slow motion and Yuuri’s recording, memorizing his every move. 

“Hey you… I’m V—“ 

“Viktor.”


	2. It’s The Only Thing That I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And luck just gave Yuuri the opportunity to be closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm still fixing my schedule because of my new work and studies. Well, while I was away, I got the chance to listen to more classical music and I will include some of it. But the next chapter will probably take some time. Enjoy reading.
> 
> I really don't know how to delete the end notes that were actually present in the first chapter. It seems that the notes I've written for the first one are also present in this chapter. Help?

For Viktor, growing up with his parents that are both musically inclined was torture. Everyone expected great things from him and it made him struggle to love the thing that his parents do. Just because he was the child of two musicians, meant that his path was already decided. His parents however, were the sweetest people Viktor could ever wished for. Amidst all the expectations that the people have put on him, his parents would always make a way for him to love music. Viktor loved how his father would always play Twinkle Twinkle Star Variations of Mozart every time he felt lonely or sad. His mother on the other hand, would hum in the background, sing or sometimes dance with him which would fill their living room with music and laughter. Viktor found the love for music in them.

Love is another thing that Viktor learned from his parents. Whenever his mother would send him to sleep, he would secretly wake up and look at them quietly, while both his parents play the piano. There was always this smile on his father’s face. A smile of content and happiness as he looked at his mother. Though they have been together for years, he could see that his mom was still a little bit shy whenever his husband would look at her lovingly. And Viktor thought that it made their relationship last for a long time.

When his mother died, Viktor’s dad once sat on the piano chair with him. His father told Viktor that his mother did not change in his eyes. From the very first time he laid his eyes on her until her last breath, she was the girl that his father loved all his life. Viktor saw tears dripping from his father’s eyes. He sobbed in little Viktor’s shoulders like a kid. He remembered how he was at loss with his father’s sadness and all he did at that time was to play a song. A song that they usually played together but unlike before, it was the saddest song he has ever heard from their piano.

As he grew older, his father drowned himself in teaching Viktor all the things he knew. And just like that, Viktor found himself standing on stages with trophies and flowers in his hand competition after competition. And every time he won a competition, his father would hug him and say, _your mother will be very proud._ His father would give him a smile of admiration and contentment but he never saw the look of happiness in him, the one he used to give to his mother. And night after night, his father would play Mozart’s Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Variations since it was the last song his mother sung to both of them.

Just like that, all these memories flashed in Viktor’s head as he looked at the most beautiful, hazel brown eyes he saw. It was like his mother’s. The pair of eyes gave Viktor warmth, calmness and love. He could not help himself but be drowned by those eyes deep in his memories. The owner of those eyes however was not as calm as Viktor has expected but nevertheless, he is the most beautiful person Viktor has seen. His fair skin complemented his black hair. Soft pink blush appeared on his cheeks as the young man gawked at Viktor. He could not help but smile at him. Viktor extended his hand unknowingly as if it has its own mind. And before his brain could ever function, he opened his mouth without knowing.

“Hey… I’m Vi-“

“Viktor!” interrupted the young man.

He could not help but snort at the young man’s expression.

 _Priceless_ _,_ he thought to himself.

“You know me?” he asked with a smile on his face. He could not help but love every bit of movement and words coming from the other man. He started thinking that he’s going gaga over this man in such a short time and this was the first time that this ever happened.

The young man turned red from embarrassment. Deepest red he had ever seen to a person. He wondered how red could this man go from embarrassment only.

“I-I know you," the young man whispered.

“Oh. What’s your name then?” Viktor asked.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki," the young man answered and turned his head back to the front.

“Hmmm. Yuuri. Lovely name," Viktor whispered to himself as he turned his attention to the stage where the program was about to start.

~

Yuuri can hear his heart beating loudly the entire time. He wished and prayed that he was just dreaming. A very bad but at the same time, the best dream he ever had.

It was an unexpected meeting for Yuuri. For a long time he dreamed of meeting Viktor in a very different situation. A situation where he has already memorized the lines of the things he wanted to tell him. Things a fan would say to his idol or competitor would want to say to his other competitor. But that all crumbled with Viktor sitting at the back.

But now, that was the least of Yuuri’s problem. His heart can’t seem to calm itself. He can’t seem to focus on what the speaker on the stage was talking about. All he could think of was Viktor’s voice praising him which made his heart pound and cheeks hot.

 _He said my name was lovely. He said my name was lovely._ He said this silently over and over.

On the other hand, Viktor could not take his eyes off the back of Yuuri’s neck which has turned red. There was a smile on his face as he sat there wondering where this man could have been hiding. His heart skipped a beat, his mind went blank and his body moved on its own when he sat there face to face with the young man.

_Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri._

He chanted the young man’s name afraid that he may forget it before the program was over. And when the host has signaled the end of the orientation, Viktor stood up instantly and approached Yuuri.

“Hi again!” he greeted Yuuri in a cheery voice.

Yuuri just sat in his chair dumbfounded. He could not understand why Viktor was standing in front of him and talking to him.

“Yuuri….it’s Viktor," Phichit whispered.

And with that, Yuuri snapped back to reality.

~

The last time Yuuri felt like this was when he first won his piano competition. It was like his heart was on his throat, choking him to death. His hands were trembling when he reached for the trophy and tears won’t stop falling. His feelings then and now are very much the same (minus the tears and trophy). Viktor who’s standing in front of him is like trophy on his reach yet there is something that stops him from holding that trophy.

“Hi again.” the silver haired man repeated.

“Uhm…H-h-hello” Yuuri replied…at last.

“Yuuri right?”

“Y-yes.” His voice was trembling from nervousness. He tried to calm down but well…it was probably impossible.

“Are you alright? You’re so red.” Viktor noted.

_Why is he asking me that? How could I not blush when he’s in front of me? Talking to me. God…help me survive this._

Yuuri’s mind now is battling a crisis. A crisis to shut down.

“Uhm…S-sorry.” Yuuri managed to say.

“No it’s okay. You still look cute!” Viktor exclaimed. His lips were curved into a smile and his eyes disappeared from happiness.

Shocked at Viktor’s words, Yuuri froze. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. Should he faint? Should he run away? Should he push Viktor down and kiss him out of happiness?

_Scratch the third choice. It is not even a choice. God… Yuuri. Even in this situation, how could he even think of kissing Viktor. THE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV._

“T-thank you?” Yuuri was not even sure if he said the right thing. He dared look at Viktor’s eyes for a second but he could not even stand to stare at it for even a millisecond. He felt like there was an electric shock coming out from his beautiful, blue eyes. After looking at it, he just stopped functioning. His surrounding just became blurred and he could not even hear a thing.

 _His eyes were beautiful. I want to see more. Should I look at it again?_ Yuuri debated in his head.

When Yuuri dared to raise his head and look at it again, Viktor was leaning close to him, his smile still unfazed.

“So… will you?” Viktor’s Russian accent was noticeable when he asked Yuuri.

There were butterflies in Yuuri’s stomach as he stood there with Viktor’s face so close to him. He could not breathe and again he’s mind lost it.

 _What is he asking me again?_ Yuuri asked himself. Still confused as what was Viktor’s question about.

“He wanted to eat lunch with you, Yuuri” there was a whisper in Yuuri’s ear, answering the question in his head.

Shocked at the voice, he turned his head towards the person.

 _Phichit! I totally forgot about him._ Yuuri was thankful that his friend did not leave him alone though he’s also sorry that he actually forgot about him.

“So lunch?” the silver haired man asked again.

Yuuri looked from Viktor to Phichit, doesn’t really know what to do.

“Your friend could come with us.” Viktor invited Phichit to join them since he noticed how terribly nervous Yuuri was. Although, he thought that it would be nice to be alone with this beautiful young man.

“Uhm… I don’t mind but how about you, Yuuri?” Phichit answered.

“W-well, o-o-okay.” he finally agreed.

 _Wait- what? What did I just say?_ Yuuri’s inner self was starting to panic.

 _Lunch will be a disaster,_ he thought.

~

“You’re not eating?” Viktor noted.

Yuuri was just sitting on the chair beside Phichit in a café near the campus with Viktor in front of them smiling for like forever. His hands were trembling from nervousness and avoided to pick up the spoon and fork.

 _Lunch with Viktor. Lunch with Viktor._ Yuuri could not believe that he’ll be having lunch with the legendary Viktor Nikiforov when he entered the university. His heart was swelling like it would pop out of his chest any time.

“You’re not hungry?” Viktor asked again.

“N-not really.” Yuuri answered shyly. However, his stomach growled in contradiction. It made Yuuri blush. At this rate, Yuuri thought that blushing would actually become permanent on his cheeks.

Viktor could not help but chuckle at the young man. Even with the stomach growling, he found it cute and loveable. He picked a piece of his food and offered it to Yuuri.

“Try this. This is actually good.”

There was silence from both of them. Viktor’s hand froze in mid-air and Yuuri’s eyes were about to pop from surprise. Even Viktor was surprised as what he was doing. His cheeks were growing hot from embarrassment.

_What the hell. What am I doing?_

He questioned himself for offering food to Yuuri. They just met. They are not even that close to offer him food from his plate using his own fork. His body and brain are not functioning well today because of the man in front of him.

 _What’s happening to me?_ He asked himself again. _God… Viktor. Come to your senses._

“O-okay…” there was this small voice, close to a whisper which made Viktor’s mind go blank and heart start racing.

And just like that Yuuri ate the food he offered.

He watched Yuuri’s plump, pink lips touch the end of the fork. There was this voice in Viktor’s head telling him to touch those lips to know whether it is as soft as it looked like. He followed Yuuri’s mouth gradually moving away from the thing. There it was again, the movement of the young man was so slow, Viktor could actually see the little changes and movements in his lips.

He could not understand but from the first time he laid his eyes to this young man, his heart beat faster, Yuuri’s movements became so slow, his cheeks burn from hotness and there were these butterflies flapping their wings inside his stomach. Yet those feelings are not as bad as it sounds but it was a light, touching feeling.

“I-It is really good.”  Yuuri said. His cheeks were so red and avoided Viktor’s piercing eyes, embarrassed at what he actually did.

Viktor ducked his head and chuckled at Yuuri’s reaction.

“Cute.” Viktor whispered under his breathe.

He found Yuuri cute probably in every way. He’s cute when he was surprised, in panic, when he blushes, eating or just sitting there in front of him. If someone could actually hear Viktor’s thoughts, it screams ‘Yuuri’s cute’ and he’s just so thankful that he can still restrain himself from saying it in Yuuri’s face.

“So Yuuri, why are you here?” Viktor asked. He was intrigued whether the young man is into music or into arts. He was actually curious about everything about the young man. Every bit of him.

“Eh?” Yuuri squeaked.

“I mean what do you study?” Viktor clarified with a smile on his face.

“Ano- I- I mean, I-I play the piano.” he answered.

“Oh! Really? I do play the piano as well” Viktor was actually surprised that Yuuri plays the piano. He thought that the young man would be into painting or literature. Or more like, he looked like one.

_I know Viktor. I know you play the piano. I know that you won so many competitions. I know that you own a dog. I know almost everything about you. But what I don’t know about you is that why you are here and why are you eating here with me_

Yuuri answered in his thoughts. He stopped his mouth from opening although from the very start, Yuuri had the urge to tell these things to Viktor. But it was just too hard for him to take, facing the person he idolized for a long time.

“I play the violin.” Phichit butted in. Breaking the silence budding. ”Just wanted to let you know.” He said as a matter of factly and then going back to his salad.

“Hmmm. You do? That’s nice. Yuuri, would you like to play a duet sometimes?” Viktor ignored Phichit as fast as lightning. Probably because he did not catch his interest rather he found him a little bit annoying now. He wanted to just talk and talk to Yuuri.

“Eh?!” Yuuri answered in surprise at Viktor’s invitation. How could he not? It the legendary Viktor Nikiforov. It felt like someone just dumped a very cold water on Yuuri. He felt that his heart was about to explode from the possibility of being side by side with Viktor playing the piano. He could not open his mouth and he started to feel a little shiver.

“VIKTOR!!! VIKTOR!!!”

And that brought him back to reality though when he looked at Viktor, he was still ignoring the person screaming his name. An old man was approaching their table with an angry face.

“VIKTOR! I told you to wait inside my office. Why are you wandering around, you fool.” the old man’s eyebrows were creased together and his lips were curved into a frown. His hands were crossed in front of his chest tightly. Yuuri trembled from the old man’s presence. There something in him that made him fear for his life.

“Oh! Yakov! You found me!” Viktor greeted the old man but still ignored the fact that the man was actually angry at him. He focused on Yuuri only.

The old man sighed loudly.

“Come on Viktor. We need to talk.” with a stern face, the old man grabbed Viktor’s hand.

Viktor’s face turned dark. He glared at the old man with cold piercing eyes. Yuuri could not believe the look on Viktor’s face. He could not imagine that the cheery Viktor he met today turned dark in just seconds.  

“Yakov…” he held the older man’s hand with a strong grip. “I’m talking to someone right now.” his voice was low, close to a growl.

“He’s waiting in my office.” the old man simply answered not even affected of Viktor’s gaze.

When Viktor heard what Yakov said, there was an instant change in his expression. It became serious and a little bit nervous. He turned his head back to Yuuri.

“I think we need to cut our lunch short, Yuuri. I’ll see you around.” before he stood up, Viktor held Yuuri’s hand and brought it close to his lips. It touched his own and left a burning sensation. Just like earlier, it was not his plan to do that but nevertheless, it made him happy somehow.

On the other hand, Yuuri sat there blushing so much and holding his breathe far too long when Viktor held his hand to his lips. It made him freeze and just shut down from everything. He sat there until Viktor walked away with the old man.

“He did not just do that…” said a voice. It was Phichit.

 _Lord, please calm my heart. It’s about to explode._ Yuuri prayed quietly. He brushed the back of his hand that Viktor kissed. It still burned of the other man’s hot lips as if his lips were still on it.

_Help me._

Yuuri prayed earnestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing Conversation between Yuuri and Phichit  
> “I could not believe it happened Yuuri.” Phichit was still surprised with Viktor talking to Yuuri, eating lunch with them and even to the extent of kissing his hand.  
> “Yuuri could you believe that? It was Viktor…” Phichit continued until he noticed that his friend was still in daze. “Yuuri… Yuuri? Are you listening to me? Oh no Yuuri… you should not ignore me again like you did a while ago.” Phichit shook Yuuri as hard as he could.  
> “Sto-stooop. Phichit. Stooop.Please” Yuuri begged until Phichit was sure enough that Yuuri was now with him.  
> “To be honest Yuuri, I was like a shadow earlier or like invisible in front of you two. What are you? Lovers dating and I’m the third wheel? But you know Yuuri, I think he fell in love with you. Don’t you think?”  
> When Phichit finished blabbing, Yuuri was once again somewhere else. Phichit could only sigh.  
> “Should I kiss the back of your hand Yuuri?” He asked him with a serious voice.  
> “What!?” Yuuri exclaimed and moved away from Phichit. He was holding the hand where Viktor’s lips touched.  
> Phichit was surprised but in the end surrendered with his hand help up high.  
> “Okay Yuuri. I know that you’re in cloud nine.” with one last sigh Phichit brought his hands down then they continued walking.  
> I should get someone myself. Phichit thought. I don’t want to be a third wheel. That sucks.  
> ~~~~  
> Who should I partner Phichit with? He's my favorite character BTW. Hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration of this fic is my dream to become a pianist one day, just kidding it’s from a video that I saw once where Viktor and Yuuri were playing a piano. So why not? I will also incorporated the lists of piano pieces used in the anime Nodame Cantabile (one of my favorite animes). Please read below. I put some conversations regarding the songs that I used. And I hoped you like this. 
> 
> The missing piano scene:
> 
> Phichit was so amazed by how Yuuri played the piano but there was a little bit of curiosity boggling him.  
> “So, Fur Elise? Isn’t that about a woman that Beethoven loved?” he asked.  
> “Uhm, yeah.” Yuuri shyly answered.  
> Love? Maybe he’s in love with someone right now.  
> Phichit thought to himself.  
> “Are you in love Yuuri?” he asked him anyway with a twinkling eyes.  
> “WHAT? N-no?! O-of course not. Why did you ask that?” Yuuri answered in surprise.  
> “Well, it was for the woman Beethoven loved so I thought… you know.” Phichit explained.  
> “Okay… no I don’t have any secret lover. It was for Minako. Not that I secretly loved her, but because he’s like a sister or mother to me. And I loved her for that.” Yuuri said in a fast and panic voice as if he felt guilty.  
> “Okay…that’s what you said.” Phichit said playfully.  
> “Phichit…stop” he said in a begging voice.


End file.
